El cumpleaños de Harry
by Alley Michaelis
Summary: ¿Que hubiera pasado si Severus Snape hubiera cuidado de Harry desde que era un bebé? ¿Cómo serían sus cumpleaños? Este fic participa en el reto "Infancias" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"


**Disclaimer:** _Nada del universo de Harry Potter me pertenece, todo es propiedad de la maravillosa J.K Rowling, yo sólo escribo esta historia por diversión y sin fines de lucro._

_Este fic participa del reto "Infancias" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"_

Aclaraciones: Este es un fanfic tipo "What if…" o, ¿Qué si Severus Snape hubiera cuidado de Harry desde bebé?

Disfruten

––––––––––––––––

Ese día Severus Snape despertó antes de que la pequeña lagartija con la que vivía (comúnmente llamada Harry) empezara a dar gritos y saltos por toda la casa. Con un suspiro resignado se sentó en su confortable cama y aún adormilado se talló los ojos con las manos, su cerebro aún dormido y preguntándose por qué diablos había decidido levantarse tan temprano una mañana de sábado.

Ah sí, el cumpleaños de Harry.

Una sonrisa involuntaria escapó de sus labios al recordar eso. Harry, su hijo, el pequeño mocoso de imposible de controlar cabello negro que hacía tantos años había llegado a su vida como una pequeña bola rosada con los ojos de Lily que lloraba sin parar y apestaba a…pues a mierda, literal. Recordaba ese día a la perfección, nunca podría olvidarlo.

Como siempre en esas épocas, Severus estaba deprimido en su sillón sufriendo la muerte de Lily, y así pensaba seguir y hubiera seguido de no ser por el profesor Dumbledore, quien casi a rastras lo sacó del sillón y lo metió en la ducha para ir a una reunión de la Orden. Obviamente Severus hizo lo que Dumbledore le pidió y en poco tiempo estuvo listo para salir, al llegar lo primero que notó fue un incesante y agudo llanto, después se dio cuenta de el caos total del lugar; Gritos desesperados de los Weasley, más gritos que intentaban ser conversaciones que se lograran escuchar por encima del infinito ruido, más llanto, música de fondo, llanto.

Todos los presentes podrían haber jurado ver una vena palpitante y a punto de estallar en la frente del profesor de pociones.

–¡Qué pasa aquí! –Gritó con su imponente tono que usaba con los alumnos en Hogwarts, logrando que todos se callasen. Excepto el maldito bebé al centro de una mesa.

Aún molesto se acercó dando fuertes pasos hasta el lugar de donde provenía el ruido, encontrándose con el condenado bebé Potter llorando a todo pulmón y con un fétido olor saliendo de su pañal. Arrugando la nariz con disgusto, tomó al bebé con las manos, alejándolo lo más posible de sí, por un momento en su mente brilló la idea de arrojarlo a un bote de basura pero rápidamente desechó la idea, Dumbledore lo mataría si algo le pasaba al bebé dorado por su culpa.

Después de meditar qué hacer un momento con la bola llorosa en sus manos, miró despectivamente a la _cosa _y con repudio apoyó al bebé en su hombro, colocando una mano en su espalda y la otra en sus piernas (ni loco tocaría su trasero). Sorprendentemente, el bebé se calmó y dejó de llorar a la primera palmadita que Severus le dio en la espalda y de su anterior llanto sólo quedaron sus ojos llorosos.

Todos lo miraron con la boca abierta por la impresión ¿Quién diría que el frío Profesor Snape lograría calmar al bebé con el que ni la señora Weasley había podido lidiar? Ante la reacción de todos Severus los miró duramente, fulminándolos con la mirada de una manera que hubiera acobardado hasta a la misma Bellatrix Lestrange.

Obviamente, el primero en reaccionar fue Dumbledore, quién aplaudió lentamente con los ojos aún más brillantes que de costumbre y miró a Severus con amabilidad y lo que Severus podría jurar que era malicia, aunque nunca se atrevería a decirlo en público o lo tomarían por loco.

–Bueno, mi muchacho, creo que eso lo decide todo – habló con su típico tono jovial.

– ¿Qué decidió qué?

–Tú, y Harry.

Severus lo miró sin entender, al igual que todos los demás. Dumbledore sonrió abiertamente y explicó.

–Todos saben que no podemos tener a Harry aquí para siempre, alguien tiene que cuidarlo…–Con miedo, Severus empezaba a entender el sentido de esa conversación –Los Weasley se ofrecieron muy amablemente, y se los agradezco, pero ya tienen muchos hijos que cuidar y uno más sólo sería una molestia, Molly querida –añadió al ver que la pelirroja iba a replicar – El padrino de Harry, Sirius Black, está preso en Azkaban y el señor Remus Lupin, por más que quisiera no está en…condiciones de cuidar a un bebé cómo Harry.

–Profesor Dumbledore, yo sería totalmente capaz y para mí sería un placer cuidar de cuidar de Harry de no ser por…

Dumbledore interrumpió a Remus alzando una mano y con una mirada benevolente.

–Lo entiendo mi muchacho, claro que lo sé, por eso no te lo he pedido…Como sea, entonces el problema era, ¿Quién cuidaría de Harry? Como director de Hogwarts, yo tengo que dedicar todo mi tiempo al colegio y no podría cuidar de él –Hizo una tensa pausa antes de seguir hablando –Esta reunión era para decidir justamente eso, quién cuidaría de Harry, pero dadas las circunstancias me parece que el Profesor Snape tendrá el placer de hacerlo.

Sonrió benevolentemente mientras Severus abría y cerraba la boca como pez, sin acabar de comprender lo que decía. ¿Él quedarse con Harry? Ni en sus peores pesadillas, el niño era una bola rosada que apestada a mierda y lloraba como si no hubiera un mañana, con toda la apariencia del maldito Potter y…Y los ojos de su Lily.

–No.

–¿No?

–No lo haré Albus, busca a otro para que cuide del hijo de Potter –cortó dejando al niño de nuevo sobre la mesa bruscamente.

–También es hijo de Lily.

El pelinegro lo fulminó con la mirada.

Después de eso siguieron discutiendo por horas y horas el porqué era mala idea que Severus cuidada del niño dorado, pero al final, como siempre, el director ganó la discusión y Severus volvió a casa con un bebé en brazos y una pañalera.

Mentiría al decir que el niño lo conquistó al primer momento en que lo vio, que inmediatamente amó al hijo de Lily…No. Severus odió todos y cada uno de los lloriqueos del mocoso, todos los pañales que tuvo que cambiar y…todo en general.

No fue hasta años después, cuando Harry comenzó a parecer una persona humana según los términos de Severus, que empezó a apreciar al alegre y vivaracho niño.

Y ahí estaba, madrugando el treintaiuno de julio planeando una sorpresa para su hijo adoptivo.

Al principio pensó en algo más sencillo, como llevarlo a ver un partido de Quidditch o algo parecido, pero al final le pareció poca cosa. No todos los días se cumplen diez años.

Decidiendo que pensaría en el transcurso del día, se quitó el pijama, se vistió con sus típicas túnicas negras y bajó a preparar el pastel de cumpleaños. Cuando estuvo en la cocina se dio cuenta de que no sabía cómo hacer el maldito pastel, pero le había prometido a Harry que él mismo lo haría…Bueno, hacerlo él mismo contaba si lo hacía con magia, ¿No? Lo que el niño no quería era que lo comprara así que…

Sacó su varita y con un movimiento de esta varios ingredientes (masa, huevos, azúcar…) fueron a parar a la mesa, con otro movimiento estos empezaron a moverse y preparar el pastel por sí solos. Severus, orgulloso de su trabajo, salió de la cocina y se dirigió a la chimenea de la red flu, tomó un puñado de polvos y los dejó de caer en la chimenea

– ¡Madriguera Weasley! –Metió la cabeza y esperó, con su cabeza dando vueltas, a poder ver la Madriguera, encontrándose con Molly en la cocina.

– ¡Severus! Me has sorprendido, querido, dime ¿Qué necesitas? –preguntó con su típico tono maternal.

–Sólo quería saber si lo de la fiesta sorpresa de Harry sí estará listo para esta tarde…

– ¡Claro que sí! Tendremos todo listo, tú no te preocupes y distrae a Harry hasta la hora de la cena.

Severus asintió y sacó la cabeza de la chimenea.

Seguía sin entender cómo pasó de ser un orgulloso Slytherin a juntarse con los Weasley. Ah sí, Dumbledore

Como quedarse con el mocoso Potter no era suficiente tortura, el maldito viejo decrépito tenía que obligarlo a convivir con los magos de la luz, ¿No? Ah sí claro, celebremos el día de molestar a Snape, dejémosle a un niño a su cargo y hagámoslo visitar a los empalagosamente buenos magos.

Que divertido…Cómo no…

Pero al final de cuentas, con tanta experiencia adquirida por tantos hijos, acabaron siendo útiles en la crianza de Harry, y eso era algo que tenía que admitir y agradecer interiormente, porque nunca lo diría en voz alta.

Esperó sentado en la mesa a que el pastel se acabara de hacer. Pensando en qué hacer para distraer a Harry de la fiesta sorpresa que le estaban organizando. Seguía pensando que sólo una fiesta sorpresa era poca cosa, y un partido de Quidittch demasiado común. Podría llevarlo a el callejón Diagon…No, muy simple. En el Londres muggle era muy difícil elegir que hacer sin perderse, además a Harry no le gustaban los museos. Una brillante idea cruzó su mente, no sería nada extravagante, ni caro, o algo parecido, pero estaba seguro de que el pequeño niño lo apreciaría mucho y le encantaría.

Con una sonrisa al pensar en eso, volvió a la red flu. Tenía que hablar con Dumbledore sobre unas cosas.

Obviamente, el director estuvo más que de acuerdo con su idea y le prometió tenerle una gran bienvenida preparada al niño de oro.

En cuanto sacó su cabeza de la chimenea volvió a la cocina el pastel ya se estaba horneando, oliendo deliciosamente a chocolate. A Snape no le gustaba el chocolate, o al menos no demasiado, pero a Harry le encantaba así que…

Se volvió a sentar en la mesa y antes de darse cuenta el pequeño pastel estaba listo para decorar. Decidiendo que eso era algo que sí podía hacer, tomó un poco de betún blanco que ya se había preparado y embadurnó un poco en la superficie. Cuando cubrió todo el pastel con una decente capa de betún blanco tomó un aparato muggle extraño del que no recordaba su nombre (algo parecido a una bolsa con una cosa de metal circular abajo) llena de betún rojo y puso unas lindas bolas rojas en la orilla del pastel a modo de decoración. Se alejó unos pasos de la mesa y vio su trabajo con orgullo. Bueno, al menos podía decirle a Harry que no todo lo hizo con magia.

Lanzó un tempus, ya era una hora decente para ir a despertar a Harry, así que con su varita levitó el pastel con mucho cuidado y caminó hacia la habitación de Harry con el pastel siguiéndolo. Entró a la habitación, encontrándose con el niño acostado en su cama, con la cabeza pegada a la almohada cubierta por un brazo y la pierna colgando de la cama. Sonrió divertido y dejó la puerta abierta al entrar.

–Harry, despierta –Dijo con un tono serio y escuchó el quejido de Harry.

–No.

–De acuerdo, supongo que entonces me comeré yo solo tu pastel de cumpleaños

Harry se levantó como resorte, con el cabello aún más revuelto que de costumbre un delgado hilo de baba seca en la mejilla derecha. Severus sonrió divertido y con un movimiento de su varita el pastel llegó hacia Harry.

–Feliz cumpleaños.

El niño sonrió encantado y soltó un sonido parecido a algo entre un jadeo y un gritito de alegría.

– ¡Sev! Es genial, gracias.

Severus se negaba a que Harry le dijera papá, o padre, o cualquier cosa parecida.

– ¿Lo hiciste tú?

–Bueno…No lo compré. Lo hice con magia. Excepto la decoración, esa sí la hice yo –Harry lució dudoso al principio pero al parecer lo aceptó porque asintió con la cabeza y miró el pastel con adoración.

– ¿Puedo comerlo?

–Claro que sí, para eso es –Harry estuvo a punto de meterle la mano –Sólo que no así, espera a tener un plato y cubiertos.

Recordó casi con reproche y Harry se encogió de hombros, disculpándose. El niño bajó de la cama de un salto y corrió hacia la cocina, seguido de Severus. Al llegar el mayor sacó los platos bajo la ansiosa mirada del menor y lo dejó frente a Harry junto con un cuchillo. El niño, sin necesitar más palabras, tomó el cuchillo y cortó una generosa rebanada, llevándoselo a la boca con un tenedor y cerró los ojos ante la dulce sensación del amargo chocolate y el dulce betún inundando su paladar. Soltó un suspiro a gusto y siguió comiendo.

Sonriendo, Snape se sirvió una rebanada más decente y comió en silencio. En cuanto acabaron, los platos se empezaron a fregar con magia y volteó a ver a Harry

–Vístete, vamos a ir a un lugar.

– ¿En serio? ¿A dónde? –preguntó el niño emocionado

–Es un secreto, pero te gustará, te lo prometo, ahora vístete.

El niño subió corriendo la escalera y cerró la puerta para vestirse con lo primero que encontrara. Sonriendo, Snape le mandó un mensaje a Dumbledore avisándole que iban en camino. Exactamente un minuto después, Harry estaba abajo vestido y con una brillante sonrisa.

–Listo, ¿Nos vamos? –dijo ansioso caminando hacia la puerta.

–Hey detente ahí, ¿Quién te dijo que usaríamos la puerta?

El niño lo miró confundido hasta que la comprensión llegó a él y caminó hacia la chimenea. Snape sonrió mientras tomaba un puñado de polvos y los aventaba a la chimenea y decía un nombre de algún lugar que el niño no logró alcanzar a escuchar y las llamas se volvieron verdes. Snape lo miró insistentemente, incitándolo a que atravesara las llamas y con la excitación de no saber su destino lo hizo. Por un momento se sintió que se quemaba aunque sabía que era imposible antes de caer sentado y con un dolor en el trasero en un duro piso de piedra en un lugar totalmente desconocido para él.

Poco después Snape apareció detrás de él, sólo que él no cayó sentado, si no que atravesó la chimenea elegantemente y se paró junto al niño, quien veía todo totalmente asombrado y con la boca abierta. El piso de piedra al igual que las paredes, en el centro del salón habían varias mesas dobles, enfrente de todas las mesas dobles un gran escritorio con una pizarra atrás de él y un gran caldero encima de él.

–Sev… ¿Dónde estamos? –preguntó el menor, asombrado. El mayor sonrió en lo que él se convenció no era una sonrisa tierna

–En mi salón de pociones en Hogwarts, aquí le doy clase a todos…

No pudo acabar con su explicación porque el niño chilló con alegría, levantándose del suelo para explorar todos los lugares a su alcance, dándole un infarto al adulto cuando casi tiró al suelo varios ingredientes de las pociones.

– ¡Es asombroso! No puedo creer que en verdad estoy en Hogwarts –Siguió parloteando.

Después de unos minutos el pelinegro fue a la puerta y la abrió, en una muda orden al niño para que saliera y este, con una última mirada al salón, lo hizo. Ambos empezaron a caminar por los fríos pasillos de las mazmorras a paso lento para que el menor pudiera ver todo el lugar. Subieron las escaleras hacia el primer piso, donde Harry abrió más la boca (si es que eso era posible) por la sorpresa. Si las mazmorras le parecieron interesantes, eso era espléndido. Con todas las lámparas prendidas iluminando todo y los fantasmas pasando por ahí, hablando entre ellos. De repente, un fantasma que Harry reconoció como Nick casi decapitado por su cabeza medio colgante, atravesó el techo y se posó frente a ellos mientras les regalaba una gran sonrisa.

–¡Feliz cumpleaños Harry!

Y como si esto fuera una señal, todos los fantasmas que pasaban por ahí dijeron lo mismo a coro mientras diversas serpentinas y papeles de colores brillantes caían espléndidamente del techo por obra de un hechizo. Delante de ellos, un letrero con letras móviles rojas y doradas diciendo el mismo mensaje.

El color de las letras era una obvia insinuación de Dumbledore para molestar a Snape, que quería que su hijo estuviera en Slytherin para poder seguir cuidándolo. Aunque Dumbledore estaba convencido de que terminaría en Gryffindor.

O bueno, más de lo que lo cuidaría en cuanto entrara en Hogwarts.

–¡Genial! ¿Tú preparaste eso?

–No, sigamos caminando.

Con expresión asombrada de parte del pequeño, siguieron caminando hacia el Gran comedor, recibiendo felicitaciones de los fantasmas que Harry les contestaba educadamente.

Pronto llegaron al Gran comedor, que tenía las puertas cerradas y Severus sacó su varita para abrirla, pero antes miró a su hijo de reojo.

– ¿Listo?

–Sí.

Con un suave movimiento de la varita las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron de par en par, dejando ver las cuatro mesas juntas formando una sola cubierta de un hermoso mantel blanco con bordado y un espléndido banquete muy variado sobre ella. Las paredes estaban decoradas de figuras de jugadores de quidditch que jugaban un partido entre ellas por todo el tapiz y unas grandes letras de muchos colores se alzaban en el centro diciendo: ¡Feliz cumpleaños Harry! Las letras parecían de diminutas esferitas de luz que estallaban dando paso a otras nuevas, como fuegos artificiales permanentes. Y frente a la mesa un grupo de personas adultas con grandes sonrisas en sus rostros, y en el medio el Profesor Dumbledore con sus ojos más brillantes que de costumbre.

–¡Harry, muchacho! Bienvenido y feliz cumpleaños –Los demás profesores de Hogwarts lo felicitaron igual.

A algunos ya los conocía, como a Dumbledore y a la profesora McGonagall, pero a otros como Sprout o Binns, no.

Después de varias presentaciones y regalos de parte de todos (Que Severus tuvo que hacer aparecer hasta su casa) empezaron con el banquete. Había de todo, pollo, carne, pastel de calabazas…Claro, todo preparado entre Snape y Dumbledore. El primero diciendo las comidas favoritas de Harry y el segundo organizando todo con los elfos domésticos.

Todos querían hablar con Harry, lo cual a este le encantaba y sonreía y reía todo el tiempo a todos. Severus miraba todo desde la distancia, dándole su espacio. Realmente había sido buena idea eso, Severus sabía que el pequeño no podía ni quería esperar más para ver Hogwarts, y menos aún cuando él era profesor ahí. Todos los días Harry se quedaba en las tardes con los Weasley o los Malfoy (Familia que Dumbledore había tenido que aprender a aceptar) mientras él iba a trabajar, por la tarde o noche iba a recoger a Harry y cenaban juntos en su casa.

Mientras comía un poco de los macarrones muggles con queso que Harry adoraba, el anciano se le acercó y se sentó junto a él.

–No quedará en Gryffindor –Declaró rotundamente después de un rato en silencio. Los ojos del anciano brillaron con diversión.

–Mi muchacho, Harry es tan adorable y alegre que fácilmente podría ser un Hufflepuf, no será una serpiente –Snape lució horrorizado ante la mención de los Hufflepuf.

–Preferiría que quedara en Gryffindor antes que en Hufflepuff…

El anciano sólo rió antes de darle una palmada en el hombro y se fue de ahí.

Después de un rato alguien pensó que sería buena idea enseñarle a Harry el castillo entre todos y ahí estaban, mostrándole cada uno de los salones principales. Discretamente Snape se apartó un poco del grupo y lanzó un tempus, aún quedaba una hora para que la fiesta empezara. Con un suspiro resignado al tener que soportar a esa bola de entusiastas, caminó junto a todos, implorando a Merlín o a quien lo oyera que todo pasara pronto.

Por suerte el tiempo pasó rápido y pronto se encontró recorriendo el familiar y acogedor camino hasta las mazmorras para entrar en la red flu de su oficina. Tenía la ligera impresión de que ese día estaba utilizándola mucho.

–¿A dónde vamos? –Preguntó Harry.

–Dejé algo con los Weasley la otra vez, vamos a ir a recogerlo.

–Pero yo quiero quedarme aquí –Lloriqueó aferrándose a su túnica y el mayor cerró los ojos.

–Cierra la boca, vamos a ir y punto.

.Había sido algo cruel, eso sí, pero si decía otra cosa el niño empezaría a sospechar Con un puchero, Harry dejó de insistir y lo siguió arrastrando los pies. En cuanto entraron al salón de pociones cerró la puerta tras de ellos. Se acercó a la chimenea y tomó un puñado de polvos.

–Madriguera Weasley –Habló con voz clara aventando los polvos –Esta vez yo iré primero.

El menor asintió y Severus entró en las llamas verdes. En cuanto llegó todos los presentes corrieron a esconderse y segundos después entró Harry, saliendo tambaleante pero de pie, sonrió por su pequeño logro.

– ¿Dónde están todos? –Preguntó confundido al no ver a nadie.

–¡Sorpresa!

Se escucharon los gritos de varias personas que él conocía a la perfección y su rostro se iluminó. El señor y la señora Weasley, Ron, Percy, Gred y Feorge, Neville, e incluso Draco estaba ahí. Sonrió abiertamente y corrió a abrazar a todos.

– ¡Esto es estupendo! –chilló dando saltitos de emoción.

La decoración de la madriguera era más rudimentaria que en el elegante Hogwarts, pero era tan hogareña y cálida que mientras a Severus a pesar de los años que pasó junto con ellos, le mareo un poco, a Harry le encantó.

Una vez saludó a todos el niño corrió a jugar con Ron, Neville y un renuente Draco que no se veía capaz de jugar con traidores a la sangre. Al final el rubio parecía el más entretenido de los cuatro.

Severus, después de examinar a todos los presentes y no encontrar a la familiar melena rubia soltó un suspiro resignado, claro que Lucius no se rebajaría a ir a ese lugar ni porque su hijo estuviera ahí. De hecho, el que Draco estuviera ahí era un hecho sorprendente.

Sin nadie con quien hablar, las horas pasaron lentamente y aburridas.

El pastel era lo único bueno, si algo tenía que admitir era que la señora Weasley era una fantástica cocinera. Nada más que decir.

Después de unas interminables y aburridas horas la fiesta acabó y Severus regresó a casa con un Harry sonriente y lleno de regalos.

–Ve a darte un baño, es tarde –Dijo el pelinegro al llegar.

El menor asintió y con una deslumbrante sonrisa subió corriendo las escaleras. Segundos después se escucharon los mismos ligeros pasitos, pero esta vez bajando. Harry corrió hasta su papá y lo abrazó fuertemente a la cintura, que era la altura a la que llegaba.

–Gracias, papá –Habló suavemente. Alegre.

Lo soltó y con una nueva sonrisa volvió a subir a hacer lo que el mayor le había dicho.

Severus tenía una expresión tonta en su rostro. Poco después las comisuras de sus labios se curvaron en una pequeña sonrisa llena de cariño.

No le gustaba que Harry le dijera papá, pero por esa vez lo dejaría pasar.

O tal vez dejaría que lo llamara así siempre, se escuchaba bien.


End file.
